


AGENTS OF THE EMPIRE

by rmitas



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Yavin (Star Wars), Darth Vader - Freeform, Death Star (Star Wars), Destruction of Alderaan (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmitas/pseuds/rmitas
Summary: AGENTS OF THE EMPIRES1:E1 "Expendable"A television seriesset in the Star Wars Universe.Written byRobert Mitas
Kudos: 2





	AGENTS OF THE EMPIRE


                   EXT. SPACE - NIGHT
    
                   Yellow letters scroll over a field of stars.
    
                             It is a period of civil war.  Insurgents
                             striking from a network of secret bases
                             spread fear and violence across the
                             galaxy.
    
                             Standing on the frontline of this
                             conflict are dedicated professionals
                             sworn to defend law and order against
                             sinister radicals who would do harm.
    
                             Elena Venn is the Empire's foremost
                             expert on the insurgency, and she is on
                             the verge of cracking the so-called
                             "Rebel Alliance"...
    
                   Hold on the vastness of space, then reveal... a massive
                   Imperial Star Destroyer.
    
                   A familiar Corellian Corvette, flanked by two escorting TIE
                   Fighters, drops from the Destroyer's belly.
    
    
    
                   INT. CORVETTE BRIDGE - NIGHT
    
                   DREW RAYDON is an Imperial pilot currently behind the
                   controls of a captured rebel starship.  Drew is charm,
                   charisma, and a little bit of trouble.
    
                   IMPERIAL NAVAL OFFICERS man stations on the bridge.  Two
                   white-armored STORMTROOPERS guard the door.
    
                   Drew radios his destination, naive of his new ship's
                   callsign.
    
                                       DREW
                             Callsign...
                                 (reads a screen)
                             ..."Tantive Four" on-approach.
    
                                       TRAFFIC CONTROLLER (ON RADIO)
                             Proceed to docking bay 101.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE - NIGHT
    
                   Follow the Corvette, escorted by two TIE Fighters, as it
                   travels to...
    
                   ...the Death Star.
    
    
    
                   INT. DOCKING BAY 101 - NIGHT
    
                   Stormtroopers march and assemble a formidable block.
    
                   IMPERIAL NAVAL INTELLIGENCE OFFICERS (black uniforms) stand
                   in the front line.
    
                   Among the agents, we find our heroine ELENA VENN.  Deep
                   intelligent eyes.  There is disciplined strength within
                   Elena, evident as she stands at firm attention. 
    
                   The Corellian Corvette enters the hangar with a mighty ROAR.  
    
                   The Corvette hovers, lands, and releases steam exhaust.
    
    
    
                   INT. CORVETTE BRIDGE - NIGHT
    
                   Drew shuts down the Rebel ship.  Brags to the others.
    
                                       DREW
                             Not bad for no training on this
                             beast.  She handles like a three
                             legged bantha, and I still laid 'er
                             down, nice and soft.
    
                   The Naval Officers could care less.  Drew rolls his eyes,
                   gives himself affirmation:
    
                                       DREW
                                 (to himself)
                             Good job, Drew.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY - NIGHT
    
                   Stormtroopers snap to ATTENTION!
    
                   The Corvette landing ramp drops, revealing... DARTH VADER
                   himself.
    
                   The Dark Lord strides across the landing bay followed by a
                   squad of elite Stormtroopers and...
    
                   ...PRISONER 2187.  A familiar young woman in a soft white
                   gown.  Shackled with metal bonds, her identity is concealed
                   by an ominous black hood.
    
                   Elena watches the Prisoner with great interest.  Pre-lap:
    
                                       ELENA (V.O.)
                             Let me have a shot.
    
    
    
                   INT. CORVETTE BRIDGE - NIGHT
    
                   Elena lobbies her superior, COLONEL WULLF YULAREN, a veteran
                   officer with grey hair and a great moustache. 
    
                                       ELENA
                             I want to interrogate the asset.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             I appreciate your enthusiasm
                             Lieutenant Venn, but this
                             investigation is politically
                             sensitive.  Lord Vader himself is
                             taking the lead.
    
                   Drew lounges in the pilot's seat, watching this exchange with
                   great interest.
    
                                       ELENA
                             With all due respect sir, Lord
                             Vader does not have all the
                             context.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             He has more "context" on these
                             matters than you will ever know.
    
                   Drew chuckles.  Elena shakes her head.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Sir, I tracked twenty-two rebel
                             cells across the galaxy, all
                             reporting to a codename "Liberty".
    
                                       YULAREN
                             And you believe the asset is
                             Liberty?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Affirmative.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             I find that hard to believe.  She
                             is nothing more than the spoiled
                             daughter of false royalty.
    
                                       ELENA
                             I would not underestimate her, sir.
    
                   Drew intercedes on Elena's behalf:
    
                                       DREW
                             If I may Colonel, Elena's the best
                             candidate for the job.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             I didn't ask for your opinion.
    
                                       DREW
                             You never do sir, that's why I
                             thought I should offer it.
    
                   Yularen likes Drew.  (Everybody likes Drew.)  The Colonel
                   shakes his head with a wry smile, and turns back to Elena.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             I will take your request under
                             consideration.  In the meantime,
                             scan this ship.  The boarding party
                             performed an initial sweep.  Dig
                             deeper and find evidence to make
                             your case.
    
                   Elena settles for this offer.  With commentary:
    
                                       ELENA
                             Copy that, sir.  We'll recover
                             whatever the boarding party didn't
                             blow up.
    
                                       DREW
                             For a politically sensitive op,
                             they weren't very sensitive.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             Shall I convey your complaints to
                             Lord Vader?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Negative, sir.
    
                                       DREW
                             We're good.
    
    
    
                   INT. CORVETTE SERVER BAY - NIGHT
    
                   ZAK ANNATAR - an Imperial Naval Intelligence technician -
                   types furiously, hacking into the Corvette mainframe.
    
                   Elena enters the work bay.
    
                                       ELENA
                             What'dya got for me Zak?
    
                                       ZAK
                             Comms went dark after Scarif.  No
                             transmissions.
    
                                       ELENA
                             They knew they would be tracked. 
                             What was the previous departure
                             point?
    
                                       ZAK
                                 (knowing smile)
                             Alderaan.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Where the Asset obviously boarded. 
                             I need you to log all transmissions
                             during the trip from Alderaan to
                             Scarif against this list.
    
                   Elena hands Zak a data pad.
    
                                       ZAK
                             What's the list?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Known rebel cell locations.  I
                             believe the Asset is coordinating
                             the insurgency, and you're going to
                             prove it for me.
    
                                       ZAK
                             This is gonna take a long time.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (winks)
                             I know you love a good data hunt.
    
                                       DREW (V.O.)
                             Elena.
    
                   Elena turns.  Drew is there.
    
                                       DREW
                             I found the royal suite.
    
    
    
                   INT. CORVETTE LUXURY CABIN - NIGHT
    
                   Drew and Elena step into a high-end luxury cabin.
    
                                       DREW
                             Welcome to first class.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Must be nice to be born into
                             royalty.
    
                   Once the door shuts, Elena and Drew reach for each other and
                   KISS like they've missed each other for days.  Break.
    
                                       ELENA
                             The best part of enemy territory? 
                             No cameras and no bugs.
    
                                       DREW
                             You still think your bunk is
                             bugged?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Drew, everyone's bunk is bugged.
    
                   Kissing resumes.  Then Elena breaks, eyes scanning the cabin.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Seriously, we should get to work.
    
                                       DREW
                             Hey.  I wanna talk about something.
    
                   Talk?  Drew never wants to "talk", so:
    
                                       ELENA
                             Okay...
    
                                       DREW
                             Here's the deal.  I term out in
                             fifty-four days... but there's
                             something keeping me here.
    
                   Drew looks at Elena expectantly.  She figures it out.
    
                                       ELENA
                             You re-enlisted?
    
                                       DREW
                             I gotta plan.  You have a year
                             left, now I gotta year left.  We
                             save every credit we can, term out,
                             and put down a deposit on our own
                             ship.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (skeptical)
                             Go private?
    
                                       DREW
                             Go wherever we want to go, take any
                             job we want... and spend the rest
                             of our lives together.
    
                   Elena looks at Drew with sincere emotion.  She doesn't know
                   what to say.
    
                                       DREW
                             Do you like this plan?
    
                                       ELENA
                             I love this plan.  
    
                                       DREW
                             I love this plan too.
    
                   There.  They said it.  The "love" word.  Drew pulls Elena
                   into a firm embrace.  Break.
    
                                       ELENA
                             There's one problem.  You expect us
                             to carry on like this, in secret,
                             for another year?
    
                                       DREW
                             Absolutely.  If I'm going to have a
                             forbidden relationship under great
                             scrutiny, what better partner than
                             the top intelligence agent in the
                             division.
    
                                       ELENA
                             I got your back, flyboy.
    
                   They kiss again and we...
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   TITLE CARD: AGENTS OF THE EMPIRE
    
    
    
                   Over black, a familiar voice whispers in the distance...
    
                                       OBI WAN (V.O.)
                             I felt a great disturbance in the
                             Force, as if millions of voices
                             suddenly cried out in terror and
                             were suddenly silenced.
    
    
    
                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. ELENA'S QUARTERS - NIGHT
    
                   Elena wakes with a start, as if from a nightmare.
    
                   The metal room around her vibrates, absorbing the aftershock
                   of some massive mechanical event.
    
                   BEEP!  A voice casually crackles over the intercom.
    
                                       ISB COMM OFFICER (INTERCOM)
                             All staff, report to briefing room.
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY TO BRIEFING ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Elena (dressed in a sharp black uniform) walks the hall,
                   datapad in hand.  A voice calls:
    
                                       JORD
                             Elena!
    
                   JORD MANDELL (Army grey uniform) strides up to Elena. 
                   Powerful, athletic, handsome.  Poster boy for the Empire.
    
                   Jord and Elena walk-and-talk:
    
                                       JORD
                             Now what's the old man want?
    
                                       ELENA
                             No clue.  Did you feel it?
    
                                       JORD
                             Feel what?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Residual vibration from a live
                             fire.
    
                                       JORD
                             Like Scarif?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Bigger.
    
                   Jord shakes his head negative.
    
                                       JORD
                             I was in the fitness room.  You
                             should join me sometime.
    
                   Elena rolls her eyes.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Now's not the time.
    
                                       JORD
                             Had to be a test fire.  What system
                             are we in?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Good question.
    
                   Jord and Elena approach the staff room.  Before they enter,
                   Jord puts a hand on Elena's shoulder.  With sincerity:
    
                                       JORD
                             Elena, seriously, let's share a
                             meal after.
    
                   Elena looks more bothered than intrigued.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Like I said, not the time.
    
    
    
                   INT. I.S.B. BRIEFING ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Agents of the Imperial Security Bureau (dressed in both Navy
                   black and Army grey) take seats around the conference table,
                   representing the most brilliant young minds of the Empire.
    
                   Colonel Yularen enters the room, followed by his slimy,
                   sycophant aide-de-camp CAPTAIN MARKO GRUND.
    
                   Yularen leads the meeting:
    
                                       YULAREN
                             We just received priority intel.
                             The main rebel base is located
                             on... Dantooine.
    
                   Agents nod and smile.  However, Elena raises an eyebrow,
                   believing the report is false.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             The local governor dispatched a
                             quick reaction force to verify. 
                             The Station is preparing a hyper
                             jump.  We will arrive in nine
                             hours.  
    
                   Elena raises a hand.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             Yes, Lieutenant Venn?
    
                                       ELENA
                             According to my reports, the rebels
                             abandoned their position on
                             Dantooine six months ago.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             I appreciate your work, but this
                             report is accurate and valid.
    
                   Elena raises her hand again.  Yularen nods.
    
                                       ELENA
                             What is the source of the report?
    
                                       YULAREN
                             Prisoner 2187.
    
                   Elena smirks.
    
                                       ELENA
                             She's lying.
    
                   Marko intercedes.  With a confident smile.
    
                                       MARKO
                             We have no reason to believe she is
                             lying.  Critical intel was extracted
                             under extreme interrogation.
    
                   Elena glares at Marko: didn't ask you.  Resumes with Yularen.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Sir, what is our current position?
    
                   Yularen shifts uncomfortably.  He has another agenda item. 
                   Looks directly at Elena, but speaks to the room.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             Analysis of the Prisoner's ship
                             revealed Alderaan as the departure
                             point.  Three hours ago, we arrived
                             in the Alderaan system, which
                             stands in open rebellion against
                             Imperial authority.
    
                   Yularen looks to Marko, who activates a screen.  Distant
                   orbital view of a landmass, which zooms into a field of
                   underground missile silos. 
    
                                       MARKO
                             In response to our demand for
                             cooperation, Alderaan activated
                             hidden defenses on their southern
                             continent. 
                             Ballistic warheads targeted this
                             station and prepared to launch.
    
                   Elena calls the bluff.
    
                                       ELENA
                             That cannot be accurate.  Alderaan
                             has no defensive capabilities.
    
                                       MARKO
                             One would think so, but clearly
                             they were deceptive in their so
                             called pacifist policy.
    
                   Elena looks to Yularen.  She already knows the answer.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Sir, what happened?
    
                                       YULAREN
                             The Station fired one shot, at full
                             power, penetrating the core of
                             Alderaan.
                                 (beat)
                             The planet is no more.
    
                   The room is silent.  The officers are stunned.  Yularen fills
                   the empty space.  Speaks with a tinge of concern:
    
                                       YULAREN
                             This Station is now the ultimate
                             authority in the galaxy.  Once we
                             destroy the rebel base on
                             Dantooine, a new age of peace and
                             security will come to the galaxy.
    
                   The moment sinks in...
    
                   Then, Marko claps.
    
                   Then, another young officer claps.
    
                   And another.
    
                   The whole room is clapping.  And cheering!
    
                   Jord, who flirted with Elena earlier, is clapping cautiously.
    
                   And Elena... she's not clapping.  She's staring at the
                   orbital image on the screen.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 66 - NIGHT
    
                   Zak (Imperial technician we met earlier) crosses a cavernous
                   landing bay.  Tech case in hand, something big on his mind.
    
                                       DREW (O.S.)
                             You're late.
    
                   Reveal Drew leaning against cargo containers.
    
                                       ZAK
                             My apologies.
    
                                       DREW
                             I'm itching to get this bird on her
                             maiden flight.  Can't do that until
                             we run all the diagnostics.
    
                                       ZAK
                             I know, I had to... check on
                             something.
    
                                       DREW
                             Relax.  Just busting your chops. 
                             Let's do this.
    
                   Drew and Zak turn to...
    
                   ...the BLACKOUT.  A sleek, experimental Imperial stealth
                   shuttle parked in the landing bay.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Drew and Zak enter the four seat cockpit.  Drew slides into
                   the pilot seat;  Zak co-pilot.  Drew flips a switch, calls
                   aloud to an unseen microphone.
    
                                       DREW
                             ISB Blackout, preliminary
                             diagnostics test number...
                                 (rolls eyes)
                             Seventy-three.
    
                   Zak holds up a finger.  Wants to pause the recording.  Drew
                   nods, flips another switch.
    
                                       DREW
                             Nobody's listening.  What's up.
    
                                       ZAK
                             There was another live fire.
    
                                       DREW
                             Really?  There was no alert.
    
                                       ZAK
                             Exactly.  So I hacked the reactor
                             mainframe.
    
                                       DREW
                             Professional advice:  you really
                             need to stop hacking into things
                             that don't belong to you.
    
                                       ZAK
                             The core hit one-hundred percent. 
                             For the first time.
    
                   Drew realizes the implication.
    
                                       DREW
                             A secret, off-the-books, full
                             powered shot...  At what?
    
                                       ZAK
                             I have no idea.  There was no
                             travel report, nothing.
                                 (afraid to ask)
                             Can you tell us where we are?
    
                   Zak motions to the console.  Drew thinks, cautiously.
    
                                       DREW
                             Yeah, yeah, the ship's nava
                             computer's on-line.  So... hold on.
    
                   Drew activates his dashboard.  Searches... then, matter-of
                   fact.
    
                                       DREW
                             The Alderaan system.
    
                   Zak's eyes go wide.
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE I.S.B. STAFF ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Post-meeting.  Staff officers and agents filter out.  Colonel
                   Yularen walks alone.
    
                                       ELENA (O.S.)
                             Sir.  A word?
    
                   Yularen turns, Elena is there.  Yularen prepares for another
                   complaint from his favorite officer.  Walk and talk.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             What now, Elena?
    
                   Elena keeps her voice low, while emphasizing her point:
    
                                       ELENA
                             This is a mistake.  Alderaan was an
                             intelligence gold mine.  Why destroy
                             the capital of the rebellion -
    
                                       YULAREN
                                 (interrupts)
                             The alleged capital.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Precisely!  Why destroy everything
                             when we could gather intel, prove
                             their complicity, and unravel the
                             entire insurgency, without killing
                             absolutely everyone.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             And how would you "gather intel"? 
                             Full scale invasion?  Either way
                             the planet burns and everyone dies.
    
                   Elena is frustrated.  She has another concern.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Ballistic warheads?  Really?
    
                   Yularen stops.  Raises a hand:  stop talking.  
    
                   Then, Yularen waves for Elena to follow.
    
    
    
                   INT. YULAREN'S OFFICE - NIGHT
    
                   Yularen and Elena enter.  Yularen crosses to his desk, types
                   on a keypad.
    
                   SHUUUTT!  The steel door shuts.  Complete privacy.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             You saw the evidence.  The Monarchy
                             of Alderaan was prepared to fire.
    
                                       ELENA
                             That image was fabricated and you
                             know it.  Is it some kind of
                             political insurance?  Seriously,
                             what is happening here?
    
                   Yularen is straight with Elena.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             Elena, you are my best analyst.  But
                             you need to understand.  Everything
                             has changed.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Clearly.  Trigger happy fools are
                             now in charge of weapons of mass
                             destruction and everything else is
                             just what... expendable?
    
                   Yularen throws a curve.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             The Senate has been abolished.
    
                                       ELENA
                             What?
    
                                       YULAREN
                             The Emperor now has direct control
                             over every system in the galaxy. 
                             Governor Tarkin, the commander of
                             this very station, has established
                             a new doctrine.  Fear rules the
                             day.  Fear.  For both our enemies,
                             and our allies.  Do you understand? 
    
                   Elena swallows this information.  Her world is changing,
                   faster than she can adapt.  With reluctant acceptance:
    
                                       ELENA
                             Yes, sir.
    
                   Yularen nods.  His last statement.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             Be careful, Elena.
                                 (emphasis)
                             Everyone is indeed expendable.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
                   SURVEILLANCE CAMERA POV of Yularen's office.
    
                   Familiar sound of HEAVY MECHANICAL BREATHING as someone
                   watches Elena salute Yularen and exit.
    
                   Once Elena is gone, Yularen looks straight at the
                   surveillance camera... with a knowing look.
    
    
    
                   INT. OFFICER'S GALLEY - NIGHT
    
                   GLOOP!  Bright colored sustenance dispenses from a nozzle
                   into a bowl.
    
                   Elena moves from the food station, full tray in hand.  She
                   sits alone, at a table.
    
                   Elena looks around the room.  Sees...
    
                   ...sharp, young, good-looking officers of the Empire.  All
                   smiling and chatting in confident victory.  
    
                   The world is indeed changing.  Let's call it "Imperial
                   exceptionalism".
    
                   Drew takes a seat, snaps Elena out of her trance.
    
                                       DREW
                             Hey.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (cautiously)
                             Hey.
    
                   They eat quietly.  
    
                                       DREW
                             We need to talk -
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (covering)
                             Lieutenant Mandell, good to see you
                             again.
    
                   Jord plops down at the table, interrupting Elena and Drew. 
                   He's got a to-go box.
    
                                       JORD
                             Please, call me Jord.  We're all
                             the same rank, right Drew?
    
                   Drew looks sidelong at Jord.  There's a bro-rivalry here.
    
                                       DREW
                                 (nope)
                             Sure.
    
                                       JORD
                             What are you two talking about?
    
                                       DREW
                                 (lies)
                             I need Elena to consult on the next
                             round of diagnostics for the
                             Blackout.
    
                                       JORD
                             Great.  Can't wait to get that bird
                             operational.  A stealth ship will
                             give us a huge tactical advantage.
    
                   Elena and Drew nod in quiet agreement.
    
                                       JORD
                             But first, I need Elena.
                                 (to Elena)
                             Your presence is requested by the
                             high command.
    
                                       ELENA
                             High command?  Should I prepare
                             anything?
    
                                       JORD
                             You're good.  Meet me at level A-1. 
                             Turn right at the annex.
    
                   Drew is concerned, but covers with humor.
    
                                       DREW
                             Wow, the penthouse.  Nice.
    
                   Jord's been there, so he one-ups Drew.
    
                                       JORD
                             It is.
    
                   Jord rises, grabs his to-go box.
    
                                       JORD
                             I'll leave you two alone. 
                             Remember, right at the annex.
    
                   Jord departs.  Elena and Drew watch him go with great
                   suspicion.
    
                                       DREW
                             He totally knows.
    
                                       ELENA
                             He doesn't know.  This is something
                             else.
    
                                       DREW
                             You wanna tell me?
    
                   Elena shakes her head.  Events weigh heavily on her mind.
    
                                       ELENA
                             I'll meet you after.  Best we not
                             say anything until then. 
                             Understand?
    
                   Drew's usual optimism cracks.  He can tell the news will be
                   grave.  He solemnly nods.
    
                   The two of them eat in uneasy silence.
    
    
    
                   INT. LEVEL A-1, LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   WHIRRR of an arriving elevator.
    
                   Light DINGS!  Elevator door opens revealing Elena.
    
                   Elena steps into the lobby.  Two ELITE IMPERIAL GUARDS stand
                   silent watch.
    
                   There are two exits.  One left, one right.
    
                   Elena passes the troopers.  They say nothing.
    
                   Elena takes the right exit.
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY TO SECRET CHAMBER - NIGHT
    
                   Elena cautiously pads down the hall, towards a security door.
    
                   SHUUUTT!  Security door rises.  
    
                   Through the open portal, Elena hears the distinct electric
                   HUM and CLASH of...
    
    
    
                   INT. SECRET CHAMBER - NIGHT
    
                   ...a lightsaber duel.
    
                   Elena enters the chamber.
    
                   SHUUUTT!  Security door immediately closes behind her with a
                   heavy CLANG!
    
                   In the open space... Jord wields a GREEN lightsaber, crossed
                   with the RED lightsaber of DARTH VADER himself.
    
                   Jord looks over-shoulder, nods a casual hello to Elena.
    
                   Elena watches with intensity as Vader gives instructions.
    
                                       VADER
                             Form two.
    
                   Jord nods... and attacks Vader in a series of specific
                   offensive moves.
    
                   The great Sith Lord simply defends.
    
                   Break in combat.
    
                                       VADER
                             Form Six.
    
                   Jord understands the command... and again attacks Lord Vader. 
                   However, Jord's novice ability is no match for the defense of
                   the master.
    
                   Sparring complete, Vader holds his saber in salute.
    
                   Jord nods, and DEACTIVATES his saber.  
    
                   Jord presents to Vader the silver handle in his open palm.
    
                   Using the Force, Vader LEVITATES the saber handle...
    
                   It crosses the room...
    
                   ...and settles into a cabinet stocked with a dozen Jedi saber
                   handles.  Trophies from the Great Purge many years ago.
    
                   Vader deactivates his saber, and silently crosses the room to
                   a great chair in the cupola of an open isolation chamber.
    
                   Elena feels like she interrupted some private moment.  Jord
                   is at her side, with his open to-go box.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Is he training you?
    
                   Jord nods negative, mid-chew.
    
                                       JORD
                             No, I'm just a sparring partner. 
                             No one else can keep up.  And
                             remember, it's m'lord, not sir.
    
                   Jord senses Elena's tension.  Whispers:
    
                                       JORD
                             Relax.  This is a good thing.
    
                   Vader's commanding voice interrupts.
    
                                       VADER
                             Lieutenant Venn.  I understand you
                             have concerns regarding the recent
                             action at Alderaan.
    
                   Elena looks at Jord.  He nods, go ahead.  Elena takes a
                   breath... and takes a leap of faith.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Sir, uh, my Lord.  We lost an
                             opportunity to gain an advantage
                             against the insurgency.  
    
                                       VADER
                             You disagree with the use of
                             overwhelming force to destroy our
                             enemy?
    
                                       ELENA
                             If Alderaan was the center of the
                             insurgency, there are other counter
                             intelligence methods to expose
                             their complicity and dismantle the
                             rebellion, with far less
                             destruction.
    
                   There.  She said it.  Vader is silent.  Jord nods, impressed.
    
                                       ELENA
                             And if I may, my Lord, there is no
                             rebel base on Dantooine.  The rebels
                             abandoned that position six months
                             ago.  I believe the Asset is lying. 
                             Suspects often give false testimony
                             under extreme duress.
    
                   Now Elena is done.  She stands at firm attention, awaiting
                   whatever fate my lie head.
    
                   Hold on Vader, prominent in his great chair.  Finally:
    
                                       VADER
                             The ranks of our military are filled
                             with great fools who do not understand
                             the need for balance in the galaxy. 
                             You, on the other hand, have the
                             proper perspective.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Thank you Lord Vader.
    
                                       VADER
                             I am in need of agents I can trust. 
                             Agents who understand the balance
                             of things.  Agents who will report
                             their observations to me.  And
                             agents I can call upon to handle
                             sensitive matters, outside the
                             proper channels.
    
                   Hold on Elena as she soaks this in.
    
                                       VADER
                             Can I expect your service, Elena?
    
                   Elena's eyes are alive.  This is the recognition - and the
                   opportunity - she has always desired.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Yes, My Lord.
    
                                       VADER
                             Lieutenant Mandell will be your
                             contact.  You are both dismissed. 
    
                   And with that, Vader's isolation chamber slowly SHUTS.
    
    
    
                   INT. ELEVATOR - NIGHT
    
                   Elena and Jord step in.  The door SHUUUTTS!
    
                                       JORD
                             You're welcome.
    
                   Elena calls back to what Jord said earlier.
    
                                       ELENA
                             This is a good thing, right?
    
                                       JORD
                             This is a great thing.  He is the
                             future of the Empire, and your
                             career is now secure.
    
                   Elena nods.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Thank you.  Does the old man know?
    
                                       JORD
                             Of course he does.  But no one else
                             can know.  And not Drew.
    
                   Elena plays it off.
    
                                       ELENA
                             What do you mean?
    
                                       JORD
                             I know you have a relationship.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Completely professional.
    
                   Jord just looks at her and nods.  Right...
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 66 - LATER THAT NIGHT
    
                   Elena crosses the hangar, approaches the distinctive Blackout
                   shuttle.  Pre-lap:
    
                                       ELENA (V.O.)
                             Are we secure?
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Elena sits in the co-pilot seat.  Drew flicks switches,
                   powers everything off, then plops in the pilot seat.
    
                                       DREW
                             You are officially off the record. 
                             So.  Tell me the truth.  Did we
                             just blow up an entire planet?
    
                                       ELENA
                             I'm not at liberty to discuss - 
    
                   Drew's on a short fuse.
    
                                       DREW
                             Don't give me the party line. 
                             Seriously, do not do that to me
                             Elena. 
    
                   Drew looks Elena in the eye.  She cannot lie to him.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Alderaan is no more.
    
                                       DREW
                             By the Maker, Elena.  This is
                             beyond terrible.  This is... evil.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Look, I agree with you, and I noted
                             my concern.
    
                                       DREW
                             I'm sure they appreciated your
                             "note".  And if you think this is
                             some sort of secret, it's not.  The
                             Station is filled with rumors. 
                             Even I figured out what happened,
                             and when I did... I withdrew my
                             extension.
    
                                       ELENA
                             What?
    
                                       DREW
                             Fifty-four - no fifty-three days -
                             and I'm gone.
    
                                       ELENA
                             What about us?  What about the
                             plan?!
    
                                       DREW
                             I can't serve like this.  I didn't
                             sign up for genocide.
    
                   Elena is silent.  She has no comeback.
    
                                       DREW
                             And neither did you.
    
                   Elena and Drew hold each other's look, not knowing what to
                   do...
    
    
    
                   INT. ELEVATOR MEZZANINE - NIGHT
    
                   Colonel Yularen and his aide Marko walk-and-talk.
    
                                       MARKO
                             Sir.  Elena was seen on Level A.
    
                   Yularen rolls his eyes at Marko's snooping.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             Why are you concerned about the
                             activity of Lieutenant Venn?
    
                                       MARKO
                             She's meddling.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             You think she went upstairs on her
                             own volition?
    
                                       MARKO
                             Obviously.
    
                                       YULAREN
                             Did you consider she was invited? 
                             Perhaps you should concern yourself
                             with your own career, Captain.
    
                   Yularen and Marko continue to walk, unaware of...
    
                   ...two Stormtroopers and a Wookie prisoner standing
                   inconspicuously by the elevator bank.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Resume with Elena and Drew.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Look, I'm upset about it like you
                             are, but I know we can change the
                             system.  We can do this, together.
    
                                       DREW
                             Oh Elena, don't be a fool.
    
                                       ELENA
                             What if I told you I had the ear of
                             someone influential.
    
                                       DREW
                             I don't care if you're buddies with
                             the Emperor himself, it does not
                             matter, I am done.
    
                   Elena stares hard at Drew.  Afraid to ask...
    
                                       ELENA
                             Are you going private... or joining
                             the Rebellion?
    
                   Before Drew can answer ALARMS BLARE in the hangar, and both
                   Elena and Drew's communicators BEEP loudly!
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 66 - NIGHT
    
                   Elena and Drew race down the Blackout's ramp, and react to a
                   public announcement.
    
                                       ISB COMM OFFICER (ON INTERCOM)
                             General quarters.  All I.S.B.
                             staff, report to control room.
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY TO I.S.B. CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Elena and Drew run past a squad of Stormtroopers, led by an
                   INFANTRY OFFICER.  Drew calls out.
    
                                       DREW
                             What's happening?
    
                                       INFANTRY OFFICER
                             Rebel saboteurs!
    
    
    
                   INT. I.S.B. CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Jord barks into the microphone.
    
                                       JORD
                             What happened?
    
                   Jord listens to a report as Elena and Drew enter.
    
                                       HAN SOLO (ON INTERCOM)
                             Uh, we had a slight weapons
                             malfunction, but uh... everything's
                             perfectly all right now.  We're
                             fine.  We're all fine here now,
                             thank you.
                                 (beat)
                             How are you?
    
                   Jord rolls his eyes.  The man on the other end is clearly an
                   imposter.  Into mic:
    
                                       JORD
                             We're sending a squad up.
    
                   Jord listens the following with increasing incredulity.
    
                                       HAN SOLO (ON INTERCOM) 
                             Uh, uh... negative, negative.  We
                             had a reactor leak here now. Give
                             us a few minutes to lock it down. 
                             Large leak, very dangerous.
    
                   Jord's had enough.  He explodes into the microphone.
    
                                       JORD
                             Who is this!?  What's your
                             operating number?
    
                                       HAN SOLO (ON INTERCOM) 
                             Uh...
    
                   The response is cut off by the SOUND of a blaster.
    
                                       ELENA
                             What happened?!
    
                                       JORD
                             A freighter travelling from
                             Tatooine arrived in the Alderaan
                             debris field.
    
                                       DREW
                             "Debris field".  Is that what we
                             call it now?
    
                   Jord looks side-long at Drew, not appreciating the comment.
    
                                       JORD
                             We captured the vessel, but it was
                             empty.
    
                                       DREW
                                 (smirks)
                             Of course it was "empty".  Oldest
                             trick in a smuggler's book.
    
                                       JORD
                             Now we have a situation in the
                             prison block.
    
                                       ELENA
                             The asset was captured above
                             Tatooine.  This is all connected.
                                 (she knows)
                             They're going for Liberty.
    
    
    
                   INT. DETENTION BLOCK AA-23 CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Tableau of the empty control room.  Lingering SMOKE.  Blast
                   marks on every wall.
    
                   Ding!  Elevator door slides open.  Appears empty.  Then...
    
                   Elena, Drew and Jord dash in, sweep the control room,
                   blasters at the ready.
    
                   Dead Imperial officers and Stormtroopers litter the floor.
    
                   Drew approaches the console.
    
                   Clank, clank, clank... two surviving Stormtroopers jog from
                   the cell block corridor and stand at attention.
    
                                       TROOPER 1
                             No sign of the Rebels sir.
    
                   Jord rolls his eyes ("idiots").  Drew clocks Elena's
                   attention.  Reading the console: 
    
                                       DREW
                             Cell 2187 is empty.
    
    
    
                   INT. DETENTION BLOCK AA-23 CORRIDOR - NIGHT
    
                   Jord, Elena and Drew stalk down the angular corridor...
    
                   Moving through smoke and debris...
    
                   They reach the end.
    
                                       JORD
                             Where the hell did they go?
    
                   Elena spots a hole in a low wall panel.
    
                                       ELENA
                             I don't believe it.
    
                                       DREW
                             What?
    
                   Elena looks to Drew and Jord.
    
                                       ELENA
                             The garbage chute.
    
    
    
                   INT. ELEVATOR - NIGHT
    
                   Elena, Drew and Jord ride.  Uncomfortable moment.  Drew looks
                   at Elena.  She avoids eye contact.
    
                   Elevator stops.  Door opens.  Jord is about to step out,
                   Elena puts a hand on his shoulder. 
    
                                       ELENA
                             I have an idea.
    
                   Jord and Drew look at Elena.  Elena to Jord:
    
                                       ELENA
                             Call Vader.
    
    
    
                   INT. ELEVATOR MEZZANINE - NIGHT
    
                   Elena speaks into a communicator, held to her ear.
    
                   Drew and Jord stand to one side.
    
                                       DREW
                             You know Lord Vader?
    
                                       JORD
                             That's need to know, rocket jockey.
    
                                       DREW
                             It's all a joke until you need a
                             ride somewhere.
    
                                       ELENA (O.S.)
                             He approved the op.
    
                   Elena hands the communicator back to Jord.
    
                                       ELENA
                             We plant a beacon on the rebel
                             ship, and let them escape.
    
                                       JORD
                             Let them go?  Are you crazy?
    
                                       DREW
                                 (gets it)
                             Track 'em back to the rebel base. 
                             Very sneaky.  Then what?
    
                                       ELENA
                             We hold the biggest gun in the
                             galaxy to their head, and negotiate
                             an end to this conflict.
    
                                       JORD
                                 (gets it)
                             And bring balance back to the
                             galaxy.
    
                   Jord and Elena share a knowing nod.
    
                                       DREW
                             What if someone pulls the trigger?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Let's hope it doesn't come to that.
    
                   Jord is ready for action.
    
                                       JORD
                             What do you need us to do?
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (to Jord)
                             I need you to keep them on the run.
                                 (to Drew)
                             You're with me flyboy.
    
                   Jord looks to Drew with a tinge of jealousy.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY TO REACTOR SHAFT - NIGHT
    
                   Jord on the run with a squad of Stormtroopers, racing toward
                   the distant sound of blaster FIRE.
    
                   Round the corner... the hallway ramps up to a closed door.
    
                   Jord steps past two dead troopers.  A TECH OFFICER hacks into
                   the keypad control.  The door raises SLIGHTLY.
    
                                       JORD
                             Whoa, watch the opening.
    
                   Jord takes aim with his blaster.
    
                                       JORD
                             Squad, form up!
    
                   Four Stormtroopers line up behind Jord.  Finally, the door
                   raises - SHUUUPP!  Jord races through...
    
    
    
                   INT. REACTOR SHAFT - NIGHT
    
                   ...and immediately stops.  Jord stands on the ledge of a
                   deactivated bridge.  Looks down the bottomless reactor
                   ventilation shaft.
    
                   A thin cable hangs over the abyss.  The rebels got away. 
                   Clearly they swung across.
    
                   Jord gives a knowing smile.
    
    
    
                   INT. CRAWLSPACE - NIGHT
    
                   Shadow of a figure in a cramped space, surrounded by pipes,
                   conduit and wires.
    
                   Sparks fly revealing Drew.  He's hot-wiring something.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 327 - NIGHT
    
                   Close on a landing gear.  Drew climbs down.
    
                   Pull back and reveal that Drew was working inside... a
                   familiar Corellian YT freighter.
    
                   Drew hits the ground.  Elena is there.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Beacon in place?
    
                   Drew dusts dirt off his tunic.  Complains.
    
                                       DREW
                             That was filthy.  You owe me.
    
                                       ELENA
                             This is the right thing to do. 
                             This will bring an end to it.
    
                                       DREW
                             I'm still terming out.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (winks)
                             We'll see.
    
                   Elena and Drew walk away from the ship.  Drew looks back at
                   the old freighter.  Comments:
    
                                       DREW
                             What a piece of junk.
    
                   Elena's communicator BEEPS.  She answers.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Sit rep?
    
    
    
                   INT. REACTOR SHAFT - NIGHT
    
                   Jord, still on the ledge, speaks into his communicator.
    
                                       JORD
                             Targets split up, on levels five
                             and six.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (on communicator)
                             Copy that.  Beacon in place.
    
                                       JORD
                             Copy, all units will stand down. 
                             Let's give them a clear lane.  I'll
                             meet you in the landing bay.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 327 - NIGHT
    
                   Back to Elena and Drew.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Copy that.  Thanks Jord.
    
                   Elena pockets her communicator.  Drew smirks.
    
                                       DREW
                             He likes you.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Whatever.  Let's call them off.
    
                   Drew looks across the hangar bay - five Stormtroopers guard
                   the Corellian freighter's open ramp.
    
                                       ELENA
                             We need to give the rebels a clean
                             escape.
    
                   Elena and Drew move toward the troopers when... the troopers
                   are distracted by something off-screen and jog away.
    
                   Elena and Drew share a look.
    
                                       DREW
                             Looks like they called themselves
                             off.
    
                   Then... Elena and Drew hear a strange, electric sound... 
    
                   The sound of lightsabers CLASHING.
    
                   Elena and Drew move toward the center annex, and are
                   mesmerized by the sight of...
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 327, CENTER ANNEX - NIGHT
    
                   ...Darth Vader engaged in a lightsaber duel against an OLD
                   MAN cloaked in ragged brown robes.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 327 - NIGHT
    
                   Elena is freezes, stunned.  Drew shares a look.
    
                   They are witnessing a Jedi duel.  The stuff of legends.
    
                   This means something to Elena, and it causes her to freeze.
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY TO LANDING BAY 327 - NIGHT
    
                   Jord jogs down the hallway, leading a squad of
                   Stormtroopers... then comes to a complete stop.
    
                   Ahead, Jord can see Vader dueling an elderly Jedi.
    
                   Jord is awestruck.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY, CENTER ANNEX - NIGHT
    
                   Vader clashes with his opponent when...
    
                   ...the Old Jedi raises his saber in surrender.
    
                   Vader delivers the killing blow.
    
                   And the Old Jedi DISAPPEARS.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 327 - NIGHT
    
                   Back to Elena and Drew, dumbstruck.
    
                   A voice cries out in grief:
    
                                       LUKE (O.S.)
                             No!
    
                   Drew spins, spots the enemy (off-screen).
    
                                       DREW
                             Elena!
    
                   Drew pulls Elena behind cargo containers just as...
    
                   ...BLASTER FIRE explodes all around Elena and Drew.
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY TO LANDING BAY 327 - NIGHT
    
                   Jord sees BLASTER FIRE erupt in the hangar, beyond the hall.
    
                   In the foreground, Vader stares silent at an empty cloak on
                   the floor.
    
                   Jord hesitates... then runs toward the hangar.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 327 - NIGHT
    
                   Back to Elena and Drew, behind cover and under heavy fire.
    
                   Elena looks to the center annex, sees Jord, Vader and more
                   Stormtroopers on the way.
    
                   Rebel voices cry out off-screen.
    
                                       LEIA (O.S.)
                             Luke, c'mon!
    
                                       HAN SOLO (O.S.)
                             Blast the door kid!
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 327, CENTER ANNEX - NIGHT
    
                   On Vader, striding toward the hangar, red saber in hand.
    
                   BOOM!  The console control explodes and the blast doors IRIS
                   on the Dark Lord.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 327 - NIGHT
    
                   Back to Elena and Drew.  Drew tries to shoot back but CRACK!
                   blaster fire drives him to cover.
    
                   Across the landing bay, Stormtroopers, trapped behind the
                   closed doors, fall to blaster fire one-by-one.
    
                   The violence increases... then stops.
    
                   Silence.
    
                   Fearless, Elena immediately jumps to her feet.
    
                   The Corellian freighter ROARS to life.
    
                   Elena stands as the freighter ELEVATES...  ROTATES...
    
                   ...and BLASTS out of the hangar bay.
    
                                                              CUT TO BLACK.
    
                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   To a series of grainy, unfocused surveillance images.
    
                   - a scruffy-haired man in a black vest racing down a hallway.
    
                   - a fierce Wookie aiming a blaster straight at the camera in
                   the cell bock.
    
                   - a young outlaw and Prisoner 2817 swinging across a chasm.
    
                   - a figure in brown robes ledge-walking to the tractor beam
                   controls.
    
    
    
                   INT. ELENA'S QUARTERS - NIGHT
    
                   A screen on Elena's desk displays a the surveillance images.
    
                   Elena types furiously.
    
    
    
                   INT. SECRET CHAMBER - NIGHT
    
                   Elena and Jord stand before Vader's open isolation chamber. 
                   The Dark Lord sits in his position of power, listening to
                   Elena's report.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Han Solo.
    
                   Elena projects a surveillance hologram of a familiar face.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Entered Imperial Service on
                             Corellia.  Deserted during the
                             Mimban Campaign ten years ago. 
                             Obviously alive, no doubt living
                             all these years in the underworld. 
                             I believe he is the smuggler of the
                             stolen plans, and master-minded the
                             breakout.  And this...
    
                   Image changes.  The ancient Jedi, face hidden by his hood.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Clearly a Jedi.  No database
                             recognition.
    
                   Vader waves a hand, as if skip this one.  Impatient:
    
                                       VADER
                             He was the last. 
    
                   Elena will not let go of this datapoint.  She has something
                   on her mind and she wants clarity.
    
                                       ELENA
                             My lord, the Jedi have not been
                             seen in decades, not since they
                             attempted to overthrow the Old
                             Republic.  If they still exist,
                             they are a threat -
    
                                       VADER
                                 (impatient)
                             He was the last.  Who is the boy?
    
                   Jord looks to Elena, shakes his head... careful here. 
    
                   Elena swallows her words, and types on her datapad.  The
                   image of a young farm boy from Tatooine appears.
    
                                       ELENA
                             No match in our records.  Given the
                             clothing, clearly a settler from
                             Outer Rim Territories.  Fits the
                             profile of so many who are lured to
                             rebel propaganda - impressionable,
                             disillusioned, desperate -
    
                   Vader raises a hand.
    
                                       VADER
                             Enough.
    
                   Hold on Vader's dark mask.  Staring at the image of this new
                   young rebel suspect.  Something is bothering the Dark Lord.
    
                   Jord and Elena stand for a silent, uncomfortable moment.
    
                   Finally Vader rises and strides forward.  Elena stiffens.
    
                                       VADER
                             Your beacon tracked the rebel ship
                             to a moon orbiting Yavin.  
    
                                       ELENA
                             I am honored that my plan worked,
                             my lord.
    
                   Vader stands over Elena.  
    
                                       VADER
                             Tarkin intends to destroy the moon. 
                             He believes this will bring an end
                             to the rebellion.
    
                                       ELENA
                             There will be no negotiation?
    
                                       VADER
                             There will be no negotiation. 
                             However, you will infiltrate the
                             rebel base, extract the rebel
                             database - and this boy - before
                             the moon is destroyed.  
    
                   Elena swallows hard.  This is a suicide mission, but she has
                   no choice.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Yes, Lord Vader.
    
                                       VADER
                             You believe the destruction of
                             Alderaan was foolish.  You lamented
                             the loss of intelligence and
                             political leverage.  Now, you will
                             retrieve the data you covet, and
                             deliver the leverage I require. 
                             Together we will prevent Tarkin
                             from unleashing this technological
                             terror ever again.
    
                   Elena is crystal clear on Vader's priority:
    
                                       ELENA
                             You want the boy.
    
                                       VADER
                             I want the boy.  Dismissed.
    
    
    
                   INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE VADER'S CHAMBER - NIGHT
    
                   SHHUP!  Blast door shuts.  Jord and Elena are alone.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Are you in for this?
    
                   Jord looks at Elena.  He admires her.  He would follow her to
                   the end of the world.
    
                                       JORD
                             Absolutely.  You have plan?
    
                                       ELENA
                             We do to them what they did to us.
    
                                       JORD
                             What do you need?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Easy.  We need a pilot, a hacker...
                             and outfits.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 101 - NIGHT
    
                   Elena, Jord, Drew and Zak stride towards...
    
                   ...the captured rebel Corvette (the ship Drew ferried in the
                   opening).
    
                                       DREW (V.O.)
                             So let me get this straight.
    
    
    
                   INT. CORVETTE CABIN - NIGHT
    
                   Back in the royal suite.  Elena holds a sample rebel uniform
                   up to Drew, matching his size.
    
                                       DREW
                             We jump to the moon.  We land on
                             the moon.  We sneak in and hack the
                             database -
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (don't forget)
                             And copy it.
    
                                       DREW
                             - and copy it.  We identify the
                             kid, nab him, and take off before
                             the moon gets blown to dust.
    
                                       ELENA
                             You got it.
    
                                       DREW
                             And how much time do we have to
                             accomplish all this?
    
                                       ELENA
                             The Blackout's hyperdrive is twice
                             as fast as the Station, so that
                             buys us some time.
    
                   Elena finds a uniform match.  Hands it to Drew.
    
                                       DREW
                             Oh, right.  I forgot.  This will
                             also be the maiden voyage of an
                             experimental spacecraft.  What
                             makes you think this will work?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Because you're with me.
    
                   Elena's sincerity strikes Drew.  Moment is broken when Zak
                   enters the cabin with rebel identification badges.
    
                                       ZAK
                             I found profiles that, sort of,
                             match each of us.
    
                                       DREW
                             Sort of?
    
                   Zak hands out the badges.
    
                                       ZAK
                                 (to Elena)
                             "Mara Madine"
                                 (to Drew)
                             "Drew Antilles".  Same first name,
                             what are the odds.
    
                                       DREW
                             Terrible.
    
                   Now Jord enters.
    
                                       JORD
                             Elena, you'll want to see this.
    
    
    
                   INT. CORVETTE CARGO BAY - NIGHT
    
                   Jord, Elena, Drew and Zak all stare at a landspeeder with
                   Rebel Alliance markings.
    
                                       JORD
                             It's perfect.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (to Drew)
                             Will it fit in the Blackout?
    
                                       DREW
                             It'll fit.
    
                   Elena smiles.  The plan is coming together.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 66 - NIGHT
    
                   Elena, Jord, Drew, and Zak cross the landing bay dressed in
                   Rebel blue and black uniforms, with white helmets.
    
                   They board The Blackout.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Drew and Zak sit up front, pilot and co-pilot.
    
                   Jord and Elena sit behind, and buckle up.
    
                   Zak flips switches, all panels light up.
    
                                       ZAK
                             All systems on-line.
    
                                       DREW
                                 (faux surprise)
                             Look at that, it works!
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDING BAY 66 - NIGHT
    
                   Engines on the Blackout IGNITE with blue energy.
    
                   The Blackout RISES.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE - NIGHT
    
                   The Blackout exits an illuminated hangar on the Death Star
                   surface.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Zak reports to Drew.
    
                                       ZAK
                             Coordinates to Yavin are
                             programmed.  Ready to go.
    
                                       DREW
                                 (teasing)
                             We never tested the hyperdrive.
                             First time for everything...
    
                   Elena and Jord watch pensively.  Drew PULLS the hyperdrive
                   lever.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE - NIGHT
    
                   The Blackout ZOOOOMS into hyperspace.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, MAIN CABIN - NIGHT
    
                   Close on: blaster parts arrayed neatly on a table.  Expert
                   hands polish.
    
                   Jord cleans and assembles his blaster weapon.
    
                   Across the cabin, Zak types into a datapad, prepping.
    
                   Elena crosses the cabin, nods wordlessly to Jord.  
    
                   Jord gives a confident nod in return and CLICK-CLACK! primes
                   his assembled weapon.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Elena enters the cockpit.  Drew sits casual, feet up on the
                   cockpit dashboard.  He points to a digital clock above the
                   front window.
    
                                       DREW
                             The Station is now in hyperspace. 
                             It will take five hours and sixteen
                             minutes to travel.  Once it arrives
                             in the Yavin system, it will need
                             thirty-two minutes to orbit the
                             planet and get a clean shot at the
                             moon.  Assuming no negotiations,
                             five hours and forty-eight minutes
                             to the big boom.
    
                   Elena looks at the clock display.
    
                                       ELENA
                             When will we arrive?
    
                                       DREW
                             Around the one-thirty-five mark.
    
                                       ELENA
                             We can do it.
    
                   Drew looks hard at Elena.  Has something serious on his mind.
    
                                       DREW
                             Elena.  Listen.  If the countdown
                             gets to seven minutes, and we have
                             not accomplished our objective, I
                             will activate the exit protocol.
    
                                       ELENA
                             We cannot abandon the mission and
                             return empty handed.
    
                   Drew shakes his head.  That is not his intention.
    
                                       DREW
                             You need to understand what I'm
                             saying.  We are not going back.
                             When the Station destroys the
                             planet, because it's gonna blow, we
                             just... disappear in the "debris
                             field".
    
                   Elena understands the implication.
    
                                       ELENA
                             That's desertion.  The penalty is
                             execution.
    
                                       DREW
                             Nope, it's called "missing in
                             action", and they can't kill you if
                             they already think you're dead.
    
                   Drew's words sink into Elena's brain.
    
                                       DREW
                             It's also called freedom, Elena. 
                             Freedom to go wherever you want,
                             whenever you want.  And the best
                             part?  You're no longer "expendable".
    
                                       ELENA
                             What about Zak and Jord?
    
                                       DREW
                             Zak is already in.  You gotta talk
                             to Jord, he'll do whatever you say.
    
                   Elena reflects... then goes dark.
    
                                       ELENA
                             How dare you.
    
                                       DREW
                             Elena, you need to think about -
    
                                       ELENA
                             You have no idea what is at stake. 
                             That old man?  Was a Jedi.  And if
                             they return, that's a threat.
    
                                       DREW
                                 (whatever)
                             The Jedi are myth.
    
                                       ELENA
                             The Jedi betrayed the Republic.
    
                                       DREW
                             Ancient history.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (snaps)
                             They killed my father!
    
                   Drew stops.  Speechless.  He had no idea.
    
                                       DREW
                             Elena.  I'm sorry...
    
                                       ELENA
                             This conversation is over.
    
                   Elena looks out the window, turning her back to Drew.
    
                   Drew turns the other direction, upset at himself for perhaps
                   crossing a line.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE - NIGHT
    
                   Establish the planet Yavin, a bright red and orange gas
                   giant, eighty-eight thousand miles in diameter.
    
                   FLASH!  The Blackout appears from hyperspace and flies toward
                   Yavin.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Drew and Zak sit pilot / co-pilot.  Elena and Jord behind.
    
                                       DREW
                             Alright kids.  Now we find out if a
                             hundred billion credits of R-and-D
                             are worth it.  Engaging stealth.
    
                   Drew pulls another lever and...
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE - NIGHT
    
                   ...mid-flight, the Blackout FADES from view courtesy of a
                   cutting-edge cloaking device.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   The cockpit is now lit with a dark red ambiance.
    
                   Elena points out the cockpit window.
    
                                       ELENA
                             There it is.  The fourth moon.
    
                   Cockpit POV:  a tiny green moon appears in orbit around the
                   massive gas giant.
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN, JUNGLE CLEARING - DAY
    
                   Bright blue sky over vibrant green jungle.
    
                   Electric hum of a anti-gravitational engine.
    
                   Something INVISIBLE is hovering in the sky...
    
                   Trees shake and tall grass blows...
    
                   In a SNAP! the Blackout appears, dropping it's cloaking
                   device and hovering over the foliage.
    
                   The Blackout lands in an open field.
    
                   The Imperial stealth shuttle POWERS DOWN.
    
                   Silence.  Then...
    
                   The rear ramp opens...
    
                   And a landspeeder with Rebel Alliance markings BLASTS away.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDSPEEDER - DAY
    
                   Drew drives.  Jord shotgun.
    
                   Elena and Zak ride backseat.
    
                   Elena looks at her wristwatch:  1:35 and counting down.
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN REBEL BASE - LATER THAT DAY
    
                   Ancient pyramids rise over the jungle canopy.
    
                   A Rebel LOOKOUT stands in a high turret.  He looks down as...
    
                   ...the stolen Rebel landspeeder WHOOSHES by.
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN REBEL BASE, GATE - DAY
    
                   The landspeeder pulls to a stop at a makeshift gate.  Four
                   REBEL GUARDS stand on watch.  The WATCH COMMANDER steps
                   forward.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDSPEEDER - DAY
    
                   Drew looks out his window.
    
                                       DREW
                             Your fake ID better work, Zak.
    
                   Drew holds up his ID badge and rolls down his window while
                   Jord (shotgun), keeps his blaster ready in his lap.
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN REBEL BASE, GATE - DAY
    
                   Drew rolls down his window.  Makes eye contact with the Watch
                   Commander.
    
                   Watch Commander reads the badge... and waves them through.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANDSPEEDER - DAY
    
                   Drew puts the speeder in gear, moves forward.
    
                                       JORD
                             Easy enough.
    
                   All four look out the tinted windows, take in the size and
                   scope of the rebel base.
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN REBEL BASE - DAY
    
                   The landspeeder glides through the main plaza.  Tall stone
                   temples rise, like giant tombstones for a lost civilization. 
    
                   The pyramids are augmented with modern tech - gun turrets,
                   radar arrays, antennae.  Focus on one specific pyramid:
    
                                       ZAK (V.O.)
                             See the one with all the conduits
                             leading into it?
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN REBEL BASE, PLAZA - DAY
    
                   Elena, Zak, Drew and Jord stand by the parked landspeeder.  
    
                                       ZAK
                             That tells me the mainframe is in
                             there.  That's the network hub.
    
                   Jord looks to Elena.  She nods in agreement.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Okay.  Two guards.  We bluff in.  
    
                                       DREW
                             "Got a light"?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Yep.  Sweep the interior.  Hold,
                             hack and move on from there.
    
                                       JORD
                             Copy that.
    
                   Elena and Drew keep an eye out, while Zak and Jord pull
                   backpacks from the speeder.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID - DAY
    
                   Two REBEL GUARDS stand at the opening in the base of the
                   pyramid.  Drew approaches first, cigarette in hand, patting
                   his pocket.  To the guards:
    
                                       DREW
                             Got a light?
    
                                       GUARD 1
                             No smoking in the facility.
    
                                       DREW
                             Yeah, yeah, I intend to smoke
                             outside the facility.
    
                   While Drew talks, Elena, Jord and Zak enter the pyramid.
    
                                       GUARD 1
                             Can't help ya.
    
                   Drew nods, puts the cigarette back in his pocket.
    
                                       DREW
                             Thanks.
    
                   Drew heads inside.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, PASSAGEWAY - DAY
    
                   Drew catches up with Elena, Jord and Zak.  All draw blasters.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Set for stun.
    
                                       JORD
                             And stun means silent.
    
                   With Jord in point, they pad down the passageway to...
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   ...a large room where four Rebel technicians operate console
                   monitors.
    
                   Jord and Elena stop at the doorway, at the ready.
    
                   Elena nods.  Jord and Elena quickly slip into the room.
    
                   Elena sweeps left, and ZAPS one Rebel tech with a soft
                   sounding STUN BLAST.
    
                   Jord sweeps right and ZAP-ZAPS two Rebel techs.
    
                   One Rebel tech remains.  He reacts in fear, runs to a
                   console, ready to hit an alarm when - ZAP! - Elena nails him.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (whispers)
                             Clear.
    
                   Drew and Zak enter the data center.
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (to Zak)
                             Get to work.
                                 (to Drew)
                             Check upstairs.
    
                   A stone staircase rises to another level.  Drew races up
                   stairs, blaster in-hand.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, STAIRCASE - DAY
    
                   Drew jogs up the angular, square staircase, round-and-round.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, UPPER LEVEL - DAY
    
                   Drew emerges on the upper level, blaster ready.
    
                   Nobody there, but Drew finds... two elaborate sarcophagi.
    
                                       DREW
                             Ew.
    
                   Drew holsters his blaster, takes an uncomfortable wide arc
                   around the ancient coffins, and arrives at the west-facing
                   wall.
    
                   Drew reaches into his pack, and places four puck-like GADGETS
                   in a square formation on the wall.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Back to Zak, datapad open, wires plugged in a Rebel console.
    
                   Jord keeps watch at the doorway, from which they came.
    
                   Elena hovers over Zak.  He's bothered.
    
                                       ZAK
                             Can't focus with you hovering over
                             my shoulder.
    
                   Elena nods, backs off.  Drew returns from upstairs.  Whispers
                   to Elena in confidence:
    
                                       DREW
                             Exit protocol in place.  Watch the
                             clock.
    
                   Elena looks to Drew dismissively, then speaks aloud to Drew
                   and Jord.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Take your positions.
    
                   Drew reluctantly nods, and follows Jord into the passageway.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID - DAY
    
                   The two Rebel Guards stand at their station.
    
                                       DREW (O.S.)
                             Hey, can you give us hand?
    
                   The Guards look at each other, roll their eyes, then enter
                   the pyramid.
    
                   Hold on the opening, then hear a soft ZAP-ZAP!
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Jord and Drew enter the room, dragging the unconscious bodies
                   of Guards 1 and 2.
    
                   Jord and Drew look at Elena.  All nod affirmative.  Jord and
                   Drew slip back outside.
    
                   Zak gets Elena's attention, motions to his first datapad,
                   plugged into the rebel mainframe.
    
                                       ZAK
                             Okay, you drive this one.  You're
                             in the personnel database.
    
                   Elena steps up, types on the terminal.  Zak moves to a second
                   datapad.
    
                                       ZAK
                             I'll use this one to capture the
                             secured files.
    
                   Elena's eyes are fixated on the screen, as hundreds of rebel
                   profiles flash by.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID - DAY
    
                   Jord and Drew take up the previous guard stations outside the
                   pyramid.  Given their costume, they blend right in.
    
                   Uncomfortable silence.  Then.
    
                                       JORD
                             I know you don't believe in this
                             mission, so I assume you're doing
                             it for her?
    
                                       DREW
                             I'm just following orders like a
                             good little soldier.
    
                   Jord smirks.  Yeah right.  Then... a KLAXON blares.
    
                   Jord and Drew look skyward.  Thirty rebel starships - X-Wing
                   fighters and a few Y-Wing bombers - streak into the sky.
    
                                       DREW
                             The Station has arrived.  Thirty
                             two minutes.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Zak looks at his screen, reports to Elena.
    
                                       ZAK
                             The Station is now in orbit.  How
                             much time do we have?
    
                                       ELENA
                                 (eyes glued to screen)
                             Not much.
    
                   Zak frowns.
    
                   Zak looks to Elena.  She's occupied.  Zak makes a decision.
    
                   Keeping on suspicious eye on Elena, Zak types commands into
                   his keyboard.
    
    
    
                   INT. REBEL SECURITY CENTER - DAY
    
                   CAPTAIN BREN DERLIN, a Rebel security officer with a
                   fantastic mustache, paces the room.  A female SECURITY TECH
                   calls out.
    
                                       SECURITY TECH
                             Captain!
    
                   Derlin approaches the Security Tech and her terminal.
    
                                       SECURITY TECH
                             We have a mainframe breach in the
                             data center.
    
                                       DERLIN
                             Call the room -
    
                                       SECURITY TECH
                                 (interrupts)
                             Sir, I just received a false id. 
                             No, four false ids.
    
                                       DERLIN
                             Received?  From who?
    
                                       SECURITY TECH
                             Hold on...
    
                   On screen:  images of Elena, Zak, Jord and Drew, with their
                   false names.  Hold on "Drew Antilles".
    
                                       DERLIN
                             That's not Captain Antilles, he was
                             killed on the Tantive... dispatch a
                             security team, red alert!
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Back to Elena, scrolling through the personnel files.  Elena
                   freezes.  An image takes her breath away.  
    
                   INSERT:  screenshot of the boy Vader covets.
    
                   Elena calls out to Zak.
    
                                       ELENA
                             I found him!  He's a pilot...  he's
                             with the attack wing.
    
                   Zak stops typing.  Looks to Elena, expectantly.
    
                   Elena stares at the screen.  SNAP!  Power shuts off.  Elena's
                   screen goes dark.  Everything goes dark.
    
                                       ZAK
                             The power's cut.
    
                   Elena looks to Zak.
    
                                       ELENA
                             They know we're here.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID - DAY
    
                   Jord and Drew lounge outside the pyramid when...
    
                   ...across the plaza, a landspeeder transport (with a cargo
                   platform) pulls to a stop.  A squad of REBEL SOLDIERS embark.
    
                   Drew and Jord clock this.
    
                                       DREW
                             Not good.
    
                                       JORD
                             On me.
    
                   Both Jord and Drew casually walk inside the pyramid as...
    
                   ...a second transport floats to a stop.  Now twenty soldiers
                   assemble in the plaza.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, PASSAGEWAY - DAY
    
                   Jord and Drew walk the passageway.  Jord hands Drew two
                   EMITTERS.
    
                                       JORD
                             Plant these on the walls.
    
                   Drew sticks the emitters on the side walls of the passageway.
    
                   Jord puts another set at the doorway leading into...
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   ...the data center, where Zak and Elena are packing up.
    
                   Jord and Drew enter.
    
                                       ELENA
                             We've been made.
    
                                       JORD
                             Company outside.
    
                                       DREW
                             More like two companies.
    
                                       JORD
                             You find anyone?
    
                                       ELENA
                             Got an ID, he's a pilot.
    
                                       DREW
                             Perfect.  He's not even here.  He's
                             up there.  Now what?
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID - DAY
    
                   In the plaza, twenty armed Rebel Soldiers take firing
                   positions behind cover.
    
                   One Rebel fires a GRENADE into the passageway.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Jord hangs by the doorway.  Warns:
    
                                       JORD
                             Incoming!
    
                   In the passage way, the grenade BURSTS into a cloud of gas.
    
                   Jord steps back from the doorway.  Presses a remote and...
    
                   ...a force field GENERATES from the emitters Jord placed,
                   sealing the gas in the passageway.
    
                                       DREW
                             Time to go.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Working on it.
    
                   Elena and Zak unplug their datapads and secure hard drives.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID - DAY
    
                   Eight Rebel Soldiers, with gas masks, CHARGE into the
                   pyramid.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, PASSAGEWAY - DAY
    
                   The eight Rebels stalk through the dissipating gas... 
    
                   Approach the data center, weapons ready... and find it
                   blocked by the force field.  
    
                   Jord is visible beyond.  Jord hits his remote again.
    
                   ELECTRICAL CHARGES arc and spark from the emitters Drew
                   placed in the passageway, SHOCKING the eight Rebel attackers
                   unconscious.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Elena and Zak now have all the gear.  Elena checks her watch.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Nine minutes.  Kid's not here so...
                             exit protocol.
    
                   Drew nods with a smile, enters a command on his communicator.
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN, JUNGLE CLEARING - DAY
    
                   The Blackout comes to life.  Engines IGNITE via remote.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Jord warns the crew.
    
                                       JORD
                             Can't hold them much longer.
    
                   Drew, Elena and Zak sprint upstairs.  Jord draws his blaster,
                   prepared to cover their escape.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID - DAY
    
                   Now the Rebel security force brings out the big stick - a
                   wheeled, mounted DISH GUN.
    
                   The circular dish array LIGHTS and CHARGES... then FIRES a
                   thick ENERGY BEAM into the pyramid passageway.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Jord reacts as BLAM! the energy beam impacts the force field.  
    
                   The field sparks and weakens.
    
                   Jord stands behind a console, blaster at the ready.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, UPPER LEVEL - DAY
    
                   Back in the room with the sarcophagi.  Drew arrives from the
                   stairs, followed by Elena and Zak.
    
                   Drew activates his remote...
    
                   ...the four PUCKS Drew placed on the stone wall earlier LIGHT
                   UP... vibrate with sonic energy and... 
    
                   ...the stone structure between the four pucks DISINTEGRATES
                   to sand, creating a passage to the outside.  Daylight.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID, ROOF - DAY
    
                   Drew and Zak exit the new passage, and stand on the upper
                   flank of the ancient pyramid.
    
                                       ZAK
                             Where's the Blackout?
    
                                       DREW
                             She's comin'.
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN REBEL BASE, LOOKOUT TOWER - DAY
    
                   The lone Rebel Lookout in the high tower REACTS as something
                   invisible HUMMMS! and flies by in the sky.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   Jord, behind cover, watches as the force field weakens with
                   another hit from the ENERGY BEAM.  The force field sparks...
                   then dies. 
    
                   Jord takes aim down the passageway when...
    
                   ...BLAM! blaster fire SLAMS into the room.  Consoles EXPLODE!
    
                   Jord is knocked off his feet.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, SECOND FLOOR - DAY
    
                   Elena, still in the sarcophagi room, calls down:
    
                                       ELENA
                             Jord!
    
                   No response.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID, ROOF - DAY
    
                   Back to Zak and Drew, on the roof of the pyramid.  They react
                   to a loud HUMM as...
    
                   ...the Blackout REVEALS itself from stealth.  The Blackout
                   hovers over the pyramid.  Ramp extends.
    
                   Zak JUMPS to the ramp.
    
                   Drew looks back into the pyramid.
    
                                       DREW
                             Elena!
    
                   No response.
    
    
    
                   INT. PYRAMID, DATA CENTER - DAY
    
                   The data center is blasted to hell.  Smoking and shattered.
    
                   Jord lay on the floor.  His eyes open, blinking.
    
                   Heavy sound of boot steps thundering down the passageway.
    
                   The Rebels are coming.
    
                   Jord reaches for his blaster.  Ready to make one last stand.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Let's go.
    
                   Elena is there.  Pulls Jord to his feet.
    
                   Two Rebel Soldiers emerge from the passageway.  Elena fires
                   from the hip BLAM! BLAM!
    
                   Elena continues to fire her blaster with one hand, other arm
                   wrapped around Jord, stumble-running to the staircase.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PYRAMID, ROOF - DAY
    
                   Drew on the open roof, looks hopelessly into the pyramid.
    
                   The Blackout HUMS and hovers, waiting.
    
                   Drew hears BLASTER FIRE coming from inside the pyramid.
    
                   Zak stands on the Blackout ramp platform.
    
                                       ZAK
                             Drew, c'mon.
    
                   Drew grimaces... then runs into the pyramid.
    
                   Zak is alone, on the ramp.  Exposed and helpless.
    
                   Zak looks to the pyramid... for a lifetime...
    
                   Then... Elena and Drew emerge, supporting Jord between them.  
    
                   They race onto the ramp.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - DAY
    
                   Drew dashes into the cockpit, leaps into his seat.
    
                   Drew pulls the throttle.
    
    
    
                   EXT. YAVIN REBEL BASE - DAY
    
                   The Blackout yaws upward as the ramp closes.
    
                   The Blackout BLASTS away.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Drew guides the ship into orbit.  Elena enters, cautiously
                   takes a seat.  
    
                                       DREW
                             Engaging stealth.
    
                   Red lights bathe the cockpit.  The Blackout is cloaked.  Drew
                   releases the controls, looks at the countdown clock.  
    
                   Twenty-five seconds left.
    
                                       DREW
                             Look, there's the Station.
    
                   The Death Star is distant but visible in the cockpit window.
    
                                       DREW
                             Front row seat.
    
                   Drew looks to Elena, with all sincerity.
    
                                       DREW
                             You gotta choice to make.  Do we go
                             back?  Or drift away to freedom?
    
                   Elena can't give Drew an answer.  She watches the distant
                   Station in silence...
    
                   The countdown clock hits ten seconds... nine... eight...
    
                   Then... 
    
                   The Death Star EXPLODES.
    
                   Elena and Drew are shocked.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, MAIN CABIN - NIGHT
    
                   Zak and Jord (bandaged) sit stunned.  Thousand-yard traumatic
                   stare.
    
                   Drew holds his head in his hands.  Elena keeps a stiff upper
                   lip.
    
                                       ZAK
                             It's gone?
    
                                       DREW
                             Destroyed.  By the rebel fleet.
    
                                       JORD
                             That's impossible.  We saw them,
                             their force was nothing!
    
                                       ELENA
                             I saw it with my own eyes.  The
                             Death Star is no more.
    
                                       JORD
                             There must have been some major
                             malfunction!  A technical error.
    
                   Elena shakes her head.  She knows what is to blame.
    
                                       ELENA
                             A malfunction of hubris.
    
                   Drew looks hard at Elena, words loaded with gravity, wanting
                   her to broach the subject.
    
                                       DREW
                             What do we do now?
    
                   BEEP.  
    
                   Elena's communicator BEEPS again.
    
                   Elena reacts to the communicator with surprise and fear.
    
    
    
                   INT. THE BLACKOUT, COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
                   Drew, Elena, Zak and Jord filter into the cockpit.  Through
                   the window they see...
    
                   ...the intimidating presence of Darth Vader's TIE Advanced
                   Fighter, floating and aiming right at them.
    
                                       ZAK
                             We're cloaked.  He can't see us.
    
                                       JORD
                             He can see us.  He sees everything.
    
                                       DREW
                             I got a bad feeling about this.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   EXT. SPACE, PLANET MUSTAFAR - NIGHT
    
                   The volatile, volcanic mass of planet Mustafar.
    
                   Vader's TIE Advanced ZOOMS... followed by the Blackout.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MUSTAFAR LANDING PLATFORM - NIGHT
    
                   The Blackout lands on a platform.  The imposing black spire
                   of Vader's castle is ominous in the background.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MUSTAFAR LANDING PLATFORM - NIGHT
    
                   Elena, Drew, Jord and Zak stand before the Blackout.
    
                   The thick sound of MECHANICAL BREATHING...
    
                   Heavy boot steps as Vader approaches...
    
                   The Dark Lord stands tall before Elena and her team.
    
                   The Death Star has been destroyed.  Elena's plan failed.  The
                   mission failed.  They fear the worst.
    
                   Uncomfortable moment.  Then, Vader speaks.
    
                                       VADER
                             I sense... betrayal.
    
                   Elena swallows hard, and falls on her sword.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Lord Vader, I accept full
                             responsibility for our failure.  We
                             were detected and pursued.
    
                   Vader raises a hand, cuts Elena off.
    
                                       VADER
                             You were not detected.
    
                   Vader sweeps his raised hand, pointing to Drew, Jord and Zak.
    
                                       VADER
                             You were betrayed.  By one of your
                             own.  I can feel it.  The question
                             is... why?
    
                   Vader is pointing directly at... Zak.  
    
                   Zak closes his eyes.  A tear forms.
    
                   Jord and Drew are wide-eyed with shock.
    
                   Zak opens with eyes.  With all the strength he can muster:
    
                                       ZAK
                             I did it... for Alderaan.
    
                   Zak's body RISES from the floor.  He struggles to breath.
    
                   Vader CLENCHES his fist, FORCE-CHOKING Zak.
    
                   Elena reaches out.
    
                                       ELENA
                             Zak!
    
                   Jord and Drew intercept Elena, hold her back.
    
                                       DREW
                             No!
    
                   Zak hovers in midair, choking to death.  Agonizing.
    
                   Elena, Drew and Jord are forced to watch, horrified.
    
                   Zak's head TWISTS unnaturally and his neck SNAPS!
    
                   Zak's body falls to the floor, lifeless.
    
                   Silence.  Only the mechanical breathing of Vader.
    
                   Vader reaches out... and Elena, Drew and Jord immediately
                   drop to their knees.  FORCED into supplication.
    
                                       VADER
                             Failure is not an option. 
                             Remember, you are all expendable.
    
                   Gasping for air, Elena struggles to form words...
    
                                       ELENA
                             Sky... sky... sky-walk-er.
    
                   Vader drops his hand.  Elena, Drew and Jord are released, and
                   fall to hands and knees.  Elena recovers:
    
                                       ELENA
                             I read his name.  Skywalker.
    
                   Hold on Vader, absorbing this information.  
    
                   The Dark Lord STOPS BREATHING.
    
                   Complete silence.  For once, we do not hear Vader breathe.
    
                   Elena, Jord and Drew all look to each other.
    
                   Then... Vader gives a long, gasping, mechanical exhale.
    
                   The Sith Lord has returned from whatever personal anxiety he
                   suffered.  He speaks:
    
                                       VADER
                             You will find Skywalker.  You will
                             bring him to me alive.  You will not
                             fail, for if you do... it would be a
                             shame to lose such intelligence.
    
                   Is Vader referring to Elena's information, or Elena's
                   talents?  Either way, we...
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.


End file.
